


Out Of Body Experiences

by The_Exile



Series: The S Ending [2]
Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astral Projection, C Ending, Community: 40fandoms, Doom, F/M, Flirting, Ragnarok, Short, Unrequited Love, big complicated mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystina is teaching the other Einherjar how to survive outside their body while they desperately try to help Lenneth. This makes Lezard feel oddly jealous of the attention she is giving Lucian. Meanwhile, the growing sense of doom is getting to Arngrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Body Experiences

Lezard wasn't happy when Mystina gave lessons to Lucian and not to him, but then, he was rarely happy these days.

Lucian had reassured him over and over again that he had no interest in Mystina other than as an ally. Lezard knew from experience that her attempts to flirt with Lucian meant nothing to either of them, any more than the attention she gave to the other men, to anyone she had an excuse to trap in a room with her for long periods of time. It was just her own way of coping with the stress, the same as Lezard's own refusal to sleep and his retreat into academic solitude, or Arngrim's long nights spent outside with a big sword, waiting for one of the survivors - on any side – to try and snatch his soul away.

It made no difference to Lezard. He didn't actually care all that much about Mystina. He knew Lucian was thinking of the same woman as himself, putting his own soul at just a great risk as Lezard's own experiments. Mystina was an expert who had been carefully preparing over several years for life outside her body, who could walk in spirit before they all became Einherjar. Before, just as suddenly, they weren't anything but lost souls. Lezard wasn't sure if Lucian had any idea what he was doing, or any of the myriad things that it would make him prey to, even more horrors than Arngrim had plans to kill. Still, it'd be worth it, Lezard agrees, if it meant they could see her face again. Maybe if he tried too, he would be the first to feel her touch. To meet her lips with his own, even if it burns down to the bone, as it did every night when he tried to sleep.

And at least it puts off the day he has to give up and use his fall-back plan of waiting for everyone to sleep and shoving them all inside the leftover Homunculi.


End file.
